To Be Alone
by Brooklyn93
Summary: Naruto & Sasuke are brothers. They had a great life and a great father. Sasuke was well loved by all girls as was Naruto by his friends. But Iruka's got a new job. New town. New school. New rules. How will they cope? full summary inside GaaXNaru
1. Summary

Summary: Naruto was alone. His father died the day he was born. His mother was a drunken slut who didn't want him. His extended family hated him. Naruto got sent to an orphanage.

Sasuke was alone. His parents were murdered by his brother. His brother was in jail. His extended family lived too far away. Sasuke got sent to an orphanage.

Iruka was alone. His family had died in a tragic accident many years ago and he had never found love. He wanted children but none too young. He went to an orphanage. He found what he was looking for. Two 16 yr old boys, complete opposites but both he loved as sons at first sight.

Naruto and Sasuke had a father. They had a family. Then Iruka got a job.

New town. New school. New rules. How will they cope?

Main: NarutoXGaara

Minor: SasukeXTemari


	2. Chapter 2

It was amazing how fast things could change for the better or worse. Everything would be one way then within seconds everything you'd become used to was being ripped out from under you and you had to find your footing somewhere completely different in a situation you never thought you would be in. Well that's how it was for me anyway.

Im Naruto Uzumaki. Im 16 and from a family I wouldn't exactly call loving. You see the day I was born was the day my father died. He was a cop. He'd been on his way to work when he got a call from my mother saying she was in labour and on her way to the hospital. He told her he would be there soon but never arrived. He'd been so excited about my birth he wasn't watching the road properly and veered off the road into a bush. My mother blamed me for his death. As soon as I was born she gave me to her sister to raise but the day I turned 6 my aunty was hit by a bus. My mother said I was bad luck. She started drinking and doing drugs. By the time my 7th birthday came around she was a complete drug addict and an alcoholic. She was also a whore. Probably seems horrible, me calling my own mother that but it's true. She had sex with any man for any reason.

Life was crap but I could deal with it. Well I could until I turned 15. That was when things took a turn for the worst. Her "customers", as she liked to call them, suddenly found me a menace to have around. Some "sexually abused" me while others beat the shit out of me. My mother never tried to stop them, she was too drug fucked to even realise who I was. That was when child services finally came around. They decided mother dearest was an unfit parent and sent me to the Konoha orphanage. I've been here for just over 8 months. Tomorrows my 16th birthday, not that it matters. Nothing good will come out of it.

With a sigh and a few tears I turn in for the night hoping without actual hope that tomorrow things might turn out ok.


	3. Chapter 3

My birthday went just as I knew it would. A total of 3 people from the orphanage remembered and wished me a happy birthday. I got no presents. The highlight of my day was when I went to school. I have never been well liked but I have some really great friends at Konoha High. Lee, Sakura and Kiba. They are all loud and sometimes annoying but they each have something about them I just love. Lee for example is always, always happy. And Sakura knows exactly what to say if you're upset. Kiba is rough and tough and seems like a bit of a dick but has a kindness towards animals and his friends that can never be beaten no matter how many people I meet in my entire life time. They remembered my birthday as well and even got me some small gifts. I got a orange wrist band (or arm warmer as Lee called it) from Lee, a small white teddy bear with "smile" written on its stomach from Sakura and a small stuffed fox from Kiba, he knew that was my favourite animal. I named the bear Kiyoko and the fox _**Kyuubi. Sakura gushed over how cute the names were and how I made a good choice. For the rest of the day we hung out just having fun. It was one of the best birthdays I've had in a long, long time.**_

_**There was only one other significant thing that happened today. When I got back from school there was a new kid in the orphanage. I haven't met him yet but my roommate, **_Hisoka, told me his names Sasuke and he's only two rooms down, sharing with Kiro._** As I turned in for the night I promised myself that tomorrow I was going to meet Sasuke. After all it's hard being new here and not knowing anyone. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Crap crap crap! Today was not going so well. First I woke up late. Second all the hot water was gone in the shower. Third I lost my English text book. And now im going to be late for fucking school! Today was definitely not going to be fun. I finally got everything ready and ran out to catch the bus but god dammit it was already halfway down the street. Shit! No fucking point in chasing the bus down when it wouldn't even stop for me. With a sigh I turned and went back inside. I guess now I could work on my algebra homework.

When I got inside I was shocked. There was another person in here. Shouldn't everyone be at school? Maybe he missed the bus too. I shrugged and walked over to see who it was. When I reached the table he was sitting at and I could finally see his face I realised I'd never met him before. So this is the new kid.

"So you're the new kid huh? Im Naruto" I smiled and stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Sasuke" was the short reply. After a few seconds I realised he wasn't going to shake my hand so I let it drop.

"So er . . . did you miss the bus too?"

"Only an idiot would miss the bus moron. Do I look like an idiot?" He finally turned to face me and I had to admit, he certainly didn't look like an idiot. While I'm admitting things I may as well admit right now that he was drop dead fucking gorgeous. Black blue hair, navy blue almost black eyes, pale skin. He was beautiful. But his beauty was marred by the almost glare he was throwing at me.

"You're a jerk" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"And you're a pathetic moron whose parents don't want him" That hurt. And by the smirk on his face I could tell he knew it.

"Look whose talking bastard" His face went blank so I could tell it hurt him but he deserved it.

"That's different" was his mumbled reply.

"How is it any different?!?"

"You know nothing"

"Heh you are such a bastard. You throw it out but you can't take it yourself. Pathetic" I turned and started to walk away. What a dick. Just as I opened the door that lead to the boys bedrooms he spoke, although very quietly.

". . . My parents are dead. Im alone."

"That's it? That's why you're in such a crappy mood? Well I got news for you sunshine. Life can be so much fucking worse so harden up and stop taking it out on people who are only trying to be nice. You don't know what it is to be alone."

"And I suppose you do?!?"

"As a matter of fact yes I do." Sasuke glared at me. Im starting to think maybe this is some sort of contest to him to see whose life is worse. God he's probably just a loser who wants attention. What a prick.

"What got you here then huh? Parents killed in a brutal accident that also took the lives of you girlfriend and your brother and sister? That's barely worse than my life"

I don't know why I did it. I just somehow knew it was the right thing to do. I told him everything, even the things I never told my friends. "My father died the day I was born and my mother blamed me for his death. She gave me to her sister who then died on my 6th birthday forcing me to go live with my mother. She also blamed me for her sister's death. Said I was bad luck. She became a drug addict and an alcoholic and before even a month was out she was also a whore. After I turned 15 the guys she brought home started to hit me and touch me in ways I can't exactly I wanted. The rest of my family don't want me so I got sent here." After I finished speaking there was a silence that couldn't be called awkward, it was more like we were both waiting for something to happen. Eventually Sasuke shrugged and walked over to where I was standing. Within a couple of seconds he was only and arms width away. I noticed strange things then. Like how he was about 2 inches taller than me. And that from a distance he looked hard and withdrawn but up close he seemed softer and had an almost vulnerable look in his eyes. You could tell he'd been hurt in his lifetime. His eyes were broken, like he never expected to be truly happy again.

I couldn't tell why he had walked over, maybe to express some form of sympathy or even pity. Heh screw him. I don't need his sympathy and especially not his pity!

Because of my previous thoughts I was extremely shocked when he smiled the tiniest bit and held his hand out to me. "Alright. You win". My eyes widened in both shock and wonder. What was he doing? Was he just going to try and make me look stupid somehow or did he really mean it in some weird, moronic way? I studied his face trying to find some sign of his deception but found none. Deciding I may as well try and be nice I smiled as well and shook his hand.

"So your heard my story. What's yours?"

"Well mines not as tragic as yours". He laughed. "About 3 weeks ago my brother started acting funny. He's always been weird but he was acting even weirder. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Then one night about a week after he started acting weird he snapped and killed both our parents while they slept. I woke up from my mother's scream, and ran into their room. By the time I got there they were both dead. Itachi, my brother, turned to me with a crazed look in his eyes and started coming towards me. I turned and ran but he caught up and cornered me. I thought he was going to kill be but just before he could the cops broke through the front door and dragged him off me. Turns out one of the neighbours heard my mum scream and called the cops. Lucky they did. I would have come here sooner but they held me in for questioning trying to figure out what's wrong with my brother. Eventually they decided he was mentally insane and locked him up so I ended up here."

Just like after my story everything went quiet. I didn't know what to say. It was different with my story. The people who died in my life had died years ago so it didn't matter to me anymore, but Sasuke's mourning was still fresh. He was still grieving.

"So you think you could give me a tour of the place? The guy who brought me here did last night but I was so tired I barely paid any attention." We both laughed and set off towards the boys bedrooms again, this time I left the lounge area with the knowledge that somehow, amongst everything bad that happened today I had wound up with a new friend. Maybe it was fate?


	5. Chapter 5

Then next 3 weeks went by in a bit of a blur. Wake up, go to school, come home, and go to bed. The days seemed to repeat themselves. There were only a few highlights I can clearly remember. Like Sasuke's first day at school. He had arranged with the principal that he was in every one of my classes. Because of this fact Sasuke and I grew closer. I can now say we're close enough to be brothers. I also remember last week when Sasuke and I talked to Hisoka and Kiro. We wanted to trade rooms so Sasuke and I could share. Lucky for us Hisoka and Kiro were best friends so they easily agreed. But most clearly of all I remember last night. Neji, the head of the boy's dorms, came and told me I had an interview with a man who was looking to adopt a son. And it was tonight!!! I later found out Sasuke had an interview as well. I found that quite ironic but didn't question it.

The time finally came when I had to go and meet the man who could end up being my new father. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, nervously waiting for Neji to come and take me to the interview room. Sasuke sat beside me, slowly rubbing my back in comfort.

"It's gonna be ok Naruto. Calm down. Your gonna have your interview and he's gonna love you. Then he'll adopt you and you'll finally have a home and a good family." He whispered trying to comfort me but I noticed there was a certain tightness in his voice. I realised it was worry. He knew if I got adopted I would leave and he would be alone again. I turned on my side and hugged him tightly silently letting him know it would all be ok. He was the one who needed comforting now.

That's how Neji found us. Holding each other tightly as if neither wanted to ever let go. I knew it must have looked odd but he didn't say anything. He just motioned for me to follow him, and with one last look at Sasuke, I did.

~*~

His name was Iruka Umino. His parents had died in a car accident when he was 12. His older sister had taken care of him and his little brother. Only 2 months after he turned 21 he got a call from the police saying his younger brother had drowned on a school excursion to the beach. He was only 14. Not even a year after that his sister committed suicide. She was 28. Life had been hard after that but he got through it. He became a psychiatrist for awhile which helped him as well as others but decided to try a different career path. Now he's a primary school teacher. He was only 26 years old and already his life was so dramatic.

All together he was a nice guy. I could tell he was lonely though. Probably why he wanted a kid. I wondered if he had a girlfriend or wife. It didn't matter either way. I preferred to have just a guy family. I wasn't so good with women now-a-days.

Finally the interview was over. Iruka seemed like a really great guy and it seemed like he liked me . . . maybe that meant I would soon have a family. A home. And people who I love and who love me.

By the time I got back to my dorm Sasuke was already gone for his interview. I guess I would have to wait till later to tell him how it went. I wonder how his was going . . .


End file.
